Emerald
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Onyxmu bagaikan kegelapan di malam hari yang dingin dan emeraldmu selalu membuatku bangkit dari kegelapan dan memberiku kehangatan. Kita memang berbeda, tapi kita saling percaya jika kita bisa saling melengkapi/SasuSaku/S-savers : Banjir TomatCeri contest


**Emerald**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#32 Best SasuSaku AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dimeriahkan untuk Banjir TomatCeri V dan Ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onyxmu bagaikan kegelapan di malam hari yang dingin dan Emeraldmu selalu membuatku bangkit dari kegelapan dan memberiku kehangatan. Kita memang berbeda, tapi kita saling percaya jika kita bisa saling melengkapi/SasuSaku/S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri contest**

 **oOo**

" **Apabila Cinta memanggilmu, ikutilah dia walau jalannya berliku. Apabila sayapnya merangkummu, pasrahlah serta menyerah, walau pedang disela sayap itu melukaimu.." Kahlil Gibran.**

 **itu adalah sepetik kata-kata pujangga dari Kahlil Gibran. Aku menyukainya karena ketika aku membaca kata-kata dari sang pujangga, aku selalu teringat dengannya. Gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku. Namun aku takut untuk mendekatinya, dia adalah gadis yang ceria dan diminati berbagai pemuda.**

 **Dia adalah gadis yang ceria bagaikan bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Aku hanya mampu mencintainya dalam diam. Dia terlalu berharga untuk dipermainkan dan aku akan selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun.**

Seorang gadis bersurai pink mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku di sebuah taman. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah novel dan matanya tak beralih dari novel yang dibacanya. Ya, dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang mahasiswi fakultas psikologi.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika membaca novel yang dia pegang. Tentu saja, itu adalah novel bestseller yang digemari oleh wanita-wanita, tidak hanya para remaja saja. Novel karya Prince Onyx itu memang novel yang paling diminati. Novel itu sendiri menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda yang mencintai seorang gadis yang hanya bisa dikaguminya diam-diam.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara gumaman rendah. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Senyum langsung terkembang di bibirnya ketika teman semasa kecilnya itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Belum." Sakura tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hn. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat pantat ayamnya yang menyebalkan, mereka berteman sejak kecil bahkan sejak mereka baru menghirup udara dunia. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan menjadi saling tak terpisahkan. Sasuke yang dingin dan Sakura yang hangat, membuat kombinasi persahabatan mereka menjadi lebih berwarna.

Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda. Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dan Sakura adalah anak tunggal, Sakura terlahir dari keluarga bisa saja, sedangkan Sasuke terlahir dari keluarga yang memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah. Biar pun begitu, mereka tetap bertetangga dan tidak pernah saling menghina satu sama lain.

Sakura selalu mengagumi Sasuke. Pemuda itu sungguh jenius dan berbakat dalam bidang apapun. Meski Sakura juga memiliki otak yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa meraih peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Dia selalu meraih peringkat kedua dan tidak pernah beranjak di posisinya sama seperti Sasuke.

Mereka masuk ke TK yang sama, di susul sekolah Dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, sekolah menengah atas dan berpisah di fakultas yang berbeda tetapi masih dalam universitas yang sama. Sakura di fakultas psikologi dan Sasuke di Fakultas Managemen bisnis. Karena kesibukan mereka, membuat keduanya tidak bisa bertemu meski dalam universitas yang sama.

Pada akhirnya, keduanya membuat kesepakatan untuk bertemu di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Shion?" tanya Sakura menyendokkan tiramizunya ke dalam mulutnya.

Beginilah hari-hari mereka, Sakura akan selalu menunggu Sasuke di taman sampai pemuda itu datang dan mereka akan pulang bersama. Tetapi sebelum itu, mereka akan mampir ke Cherry Cafe, dimana cafe itu hanya menyediakan jus Cherry kesukaan Sakura.

"Hn. Aku baru saja putus dengannya."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Padahal dia adalah gadis yang cantik."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu putus dengannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Aku tidak cocok dengannya." Sasuke menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Aa." Sakura tersenyum dan menghabiskan jus Cherrynya.

Mereka duduk hingga senja tenggelam di peraduannya. Satu tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mereka berjalan pulang beriringan.

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjangnya dan satu tangannya membuka halaman novel dengan judul _You're special._ Emeraldnya mulai menyapu baris kalimat demi kalimat dalam novel itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

 **Ya, dia adalah gadis yang spesial. Dia berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Dia memiliki senyum yang indah dan memikat hatiku. Tatapan matanya selalu membuat jantungku berdegub kencang. Ya, dia adalah gadis yang sangat spesial. Dan aku jatuh cinta padanya.**

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendelanya dan iris klorofilnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang tiduran sembari membaca komiknya. Entah mengapa, senyumnya terkembang di bibirnya. Meletakan bukunya, Sakura mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tidur menghadap jendela kamarnya.

 **oOo Emerald oOo**

Sakura berlari terburu-buru menuju taman di pusat kota Tokyo. Dia bahkan seringkali menabrak beberapa orang karena terburu-buru. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk sembari membaca komiknya.

"Hosh.. maafkan aku.. hosh.. aku.. hosh.. terlambat.." Sakura membungkukan badannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke sebelum merengut kesal. Sasuke yang sedang membaca komiknya, melirik Sakura sebelum buka suara.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Aku kesaaaalll sekali! Aku sudah mengantri panjang untuk mendapatkan novel terbaru karya Prince Onyx tetapi ternyata habis! Aku sudah menunggu novel itu dari lama, tetapi ternyata aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut merah muda itu dengan lembut. Sakura masih merengut dengan kesal sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya lucu.

"Hn. Ayo kita ke cafe Cherry, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim strawberry."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn."

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sakura. Dengan semangat, Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan beriringan mereka menuju cafe Cherry. Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika dirinya dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam cafe. Sakura sangat bersyukur karena Sasukelah yang menjadi sahabatnya, pemuda itu selalu tahu cara untuk menghiburnya.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada beberapa teman-temannya. Melangkahkan kakinya, dia akan mencari beberapa buku di perpustakaan untuk bahan tugas yang diberikan dosennya, setelah itu dia akan ke taman untuk menemui Sasuke.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya melihat Sasuke berdiri di kantin bersama gadis berambut merah yang sedang memeluk pemuda itu. Sejenak, Sakura merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika Sasuke berpelukan dengan seorang gadis. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang jika Sasuke menemukan cintanya?

Sasuke berjalan memasuki cafe, onyxnya menangkap Sakura yang sedang mengaduk-aduk jus Cherrynya.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Ah- kamu sudah datang, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan Sasuke tahu jika senyuman itu adalah palsu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sakura.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia tidak langsung percaya kepada perkataan Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum sumbang dan mengaduk-aduk jusnya. Dadanya masih terasa sesak jika teringat Sasuke yang sedang berpelukan dengan gadis berambut merah.

"Hn."

Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah novel. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat novel apa yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"I-ini-" Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika melihat huruf **Emerald** menjadi judul buku itu. Tentu saja itu novel yang membuatnya kesal kemarin.

"Dimana kamu mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Apa yang Uchiha tidak bisa lakukan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kyaaaa! Aku sayang Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Sejenak, dia melupakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Tangannya segera membuka novel favoritnya itu.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakannya." Sakura melirik Sasuke sembari masih tetap membaca novelnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengacak rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

.

.

 **Dia adalah gadis musim semi yang indah. Diantara bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, dia akan terlihat sangat indah. Dia memiliki iris emerald yang mensejukkan. Senyumnya mampu menawan hatiku, dan aku yakin jika dia adalah tempatku untuk pulang.**

 **Emerald itu selalu bersinar ketika dia bahagia, dan redup ketika kesedihan menghampirinya. Emeraldnya mampu membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya dan membuat dadaku berdegub dengan kencang ketika melihatnya. Aku ingin memilikinya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia begitu sempurna dan banyak sekali pemuda yang mencintainya. Aku hanya bisa memendam rasa ini.**

 **Berada di dekatnya, melihat senyumnya, dan menghiburnya saat sedih sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku hanya berharap, jika dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Agar aku tidak patah hati ketika dia tahu tentang perasaanku ini.**

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya membaca untaian kata yang ditulis Prince Onyx dalam novel terbarunya itu. Sejenak, dia merasa jika gadis yang ditulis Prince Onyx adalah dirinya. Tetapi, Sakura menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri jika itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan, gadis yang ditulis Prince Onyx itu juga memiliki iris emerald sama sepertinya.

Sakura memandang keluar jendelanya dan menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Iris klorofilnya melihat satu senyuman milik Sasuke terukir di bibirnya. Sakura merasa dadanya kembali sesak. Mungkinkah senyuman itu ditujukan kepada gadis yang dicintai sahabatnya itu?

Menghela nafas panjang, Sakura meletakan bukunya di meja nakas dan mematikan lampu. Merebahkan dirinya, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya dan menyelami mimpinya.

 **oOo Emerald oOo**

 **Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta bersemi begitu saja dalam hatiku tanpa tahu kapan cinta mulai datang. Aku mulai menyadarinya ketika dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mengagumkan dn cantik. Aku baru menyadarinya jika emeraldnya begitu mensejukkan hatiku dan aku jatuh cinta padanya ketika menatap emeraldnya.**

Sakura meletakan novelnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Melihat layar ponselnya, barulah Sakura mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hn. Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Tumben sekali sahabatnya itu menelponnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Kamu tidak masuk kuliah?"

Sakura semakin keheranan mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas datang ke kampus. Memangnya ada hal penting, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika pesta ulang tahunku diadakan di hotel Mangekyu jam tujuh malam."

"Aa, aku tidak akan lupa." Senyum Sakura.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Sakura memandang keheranan kearah ponselnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Sasuke menjadi aneh menurutnya.

.

.

Sakura telah siap dengan gaun yang akan dia gunakan untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Dia hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun sederhana dan dandanan yang natural, tetapi itu tidak melunturkan kecantikannya. Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura segera keluar rumah dan kebetulan taksi yang dipesannya sudah datang.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di Mangekyu hotel. Sakura meringis ketika menatap beberapa tamu undangan yang membawa kado dengan ukuran besar. Dia sendiri tidak membawa kado apapun, sahabatnya itu sudah sangat berkecukupan dan sepertinya tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

"Forehead!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Ino, sahabatnya datang bersama seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Ino!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Ino.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura. Semenjak kamu masuk fakultas kedokteran, kita jadi jarang bertemu."

"Um..." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Siapa dia? Bukankah kamu pacarnya Shikamaru?"

"Ssstt.. jangan ungkit masa laluku, forehead! Dia adalah Shimurai Sai, seorang pelukis ternama." Ino tersenyum bangga sembari menggandeng Sai, "Bukan begitu, sayang?"

"Ya." Sai tersenyum aneh, "Salam kenal."

Sakura meringis memandang senyuman aneh milik Sai.

"Salam kenal juga."

"Baiklah!" Ino tersenyum penuh semangat, "Ayo kita masuk!"

Pesta ulang tahun Sasuke digelar sangat meriah. Sakura merasa sedikit minder, tetapi dia meyakinkan dirinya jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Ino menawarkan beberapa sampanye padanya, tetapi dengan halus dia menolak. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa minum dan tidak suka minum, dia bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk meminumnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ya, Sabaku Gaara, mantan kekasihnya semasa SMA, seorang kapten tim basket di sekolahnya dulu.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Kamu tidak berubah, Sakura." Gaara mendekati Sakura dan menawarkan segelas sampanye.

"Maaf, aku tidak minum," tolak Sakura.

"Aa."

Sakura tidak berniat untuk membuka obrolan. Emeraldnya mencoba mencari Sasuke namun dia tidak menemukannya.

Tiba-tiba lampu ballroom hotel dimatikan dan kemudian dihidupkan kembali. Diatas panggung, Sasuke berdiri bersama seluruh keluarganya, diapit oleh ayah dan ibunya dan berdiri di sebelah kakaknya. Emeraldnya bisa menangkap onyx Sasuke yang memandang kearahnya.

"Ehem.. baiklah. Terimakasih kepada tamu undangan yang sudah datang untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun cucuku." Madara buka suara, "Mari, kita memulai acaranya dimulai dari meniup lilin dan sambutan yang akan disampaikan oleh Sasuke sendiri."

Seuah kue yang besar dengan tinggi dua meter dikeluarkan dari dapur. Sampai sekarang, Sakura masih suka mengagumi keluarga Uchiha yang sungguh-sungguh kaya. Senyumnya tidak menghilang ketika Sasuke membuat permohonan dan meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Suara tepuk tangan menggema di ballroom hotel.

"Jadi, kamu pada akhirnya berpacaran dengannya?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya.

"Tidak, aku dan dia hanya sahabat dan teman semasa kecil," ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Syukurlah."

"Syukurlah?" Sakura memandang Gaara dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kita mungkin bisa menjalin hubungan kembali."

"Itu tidak mungkin Gaara, aku tidak mungkin akan mau kembali padamu. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, kamu selingkuh dengan adik kelas kita dan kita tidak akan mungkin kembali."

Gaara bungkam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Iris jadenya memandang Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk kata penyambutan.

"Hn. Aku mungkin tidak akan berkata banyak. Tetapi aku bahagia karena novelku menjadi bestseller. Ya, aku adalah Prince Onyx."

Beberapa wartawan yang meliput langsung mengabadikan moment itu. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan, penulis misterius yang karyanya menjadi bestseller adalah anak pengusaha ternama.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterpengarahannya. Jadi, penulis favoritnya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri? Seharusnya dia menyadari hal itu, tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa mendapatkan novel yang baru saja diterbitkan langsung habis terjual jika itu bukan penulisnya sendiri.

Acara kembali dilanjutkan dengan penampilan band akatsuki yang diketuai oleh kakak Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke segera turun dari panggung dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aa, Otanjobi omedetou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Hn. Ikut aku."

Sakura hanya bisa menurut ketika Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman hotel. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi ketika sampai dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura.

Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Jadi, Prince Onyx adalah dirimu?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadaku?" Sakura masih tidak terima.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu, siapa gadis yang kamu maksud dalam tulisanmu?" Sakura memandang onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Kamu tidak bodoh untuk tahu siapa yang aku maksud, Sakura." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Katakan, Sasuke-kun!" paksa Sakura.

"Hn. Dia adalah di sebelahku sekarang."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dan tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya berada di sebelah Sasuke. Setelah mencernanya beberapa saat, barulah dia menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Maksudmu dia-" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi, jika yang kamu maksud itu aku, kenapa kamu berpelukan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah saart di kampus?" tanya Sakura masih dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke, kenapa dia yang banyak mendapatkan kejutan hari ini. sebenarnya yang ulang tahun itu dirinya atau Sasuke sih?

"Jadi, kamu cemburu?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya.

"T-tidak kok!" elak Sakura.

"Jangan berbohong, Sakura. Kelakuanmu saat di cafe waktu itu sudah membuktikan semuanya."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya dengan rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

"La-lalu, aku melihatmu tersenyum saat menerima telepon." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya tanda dia tidak paham.

"Hn?"

"Itu kemarin malam, saat di kamarmu."

Sebuah seringaian terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Jadi, selama ini kamu memperhatikanku dari balik kamarmu?"

 _Blush!_ Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"B-bukan begitu." Sakura mencoba meralatnya.

"Jangan mengelak, Sakura."

"A-aku-"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kamu sembunyikan dariku lagi." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan! Jangan mendekat!" Sakura mencoba mundur.

"Aku hanya menagih kadoku." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak ketika lumatan Sasuke berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas dan menuntut. Bahkan bibirnya terasa dihisap oleh Sasuke dengan ganas. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Sakura yang wajahnya memerah dan sudut bibir dipenuhi saliva.

"Sial! Aku ingin segera membawamu ke ranjangku," bisik Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba, Sasuke-kun!" ancam Sakura.

"Jika begitu kita menikah saja. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama separuh hidupku begitu pula denganmu. Kita tidak perlu menjalin hubungan dan kita akan langsung menikah."

Belum sempat Sakura protes, Sasuke sudah kembali melumat bibir gadisnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak menerima penolakan dan dia juga tahu Sakura tidak akan menolaknya.

 **oOo Emerald oOo**

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura duduk diantara anak-anak kecil di sebuah taman dan tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang selalu dia lihat. Onyxnya bisa menangkap Sakura tersenyum kearahnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

Ya, enam bulan yang lalu mereka resmi menikah dan kini Sakura sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sebelum memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

 **Kamu adalah kegelapan malam dan dia akan berakhir ketika pagi menjelang. Aku adalah matahari terbit yang akan membuatmu hangat –Haruno Sakura**

 **Kamu adalah matahari di musim semi yang membuatku hangat dan bangkit dari kegelapan yang dingin –Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Onyxmu bagaikan kegelapan di malam hari yang dingin dan Emeraldmu selalu membuatku bangkit dari kegelapan dan memberiku kehangatan. Kita memang berbeda, tapi kita saling percaya jika kita bisa saling melengkapi –Sasuke & Sakura**

 **-Owari-**


End file.
